


蒙特里久尼

by Chute



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute
Summary: “买不到圣科隆巴诺酒，也没有你心仪的雇主，但是我保证你会爱上那儿的，莱昂纳多。”
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	蒙特里久尼

**Author's Note:**

> *是LE啦注意！  
> *全文字数7k+  
> *时间线混乱（没有认真玩游戏的后果）  
> *更接近血系e的形象

两人行过亚平宁山脉下的一间农舍时，莱昂纳多突然止住了话语，他先前正谈起圣方济各与替佛罗伦萨修筑钟楼的乔托，这让年轻的刺客听得昏昏欲睡。

“我看见一只鹰，艾吉奥，我想它的羽毛是蓝色的。”他说，抓住刺客正握着的缰绳让马车停了下来。

“我从没见过蓝色的鹰，你是不是看错了？”艾吉奥发出轻笑。比起观察人，莱昂纳多显然更喜欢观察动物。一部分的他想要奚落他的朋友，但莱昂纳多那双画家的眼睛某种程度上并不逊于他靠血统继承来的特殊视觉。

画家跳下马车，望着托斯卡纳乡间简洁的天际线独自站了一会儿，似乎在等他说的那只鹰盘旋着落下来。“好吧，咱们可以在这等一会儿。”艾吉奥说。从这已经能望见蒙特里久尼在夕阳下愈显斑驳的城墙，他的目光向上移，在云朵移动形成的航迹上停留了一段时间，接着有些意外的看见了那只正从远处向他们飞过来的鹰。

那只鹰飞近了，像他预想的那样下落在农舍旁塔楼的一角。它胸腹发红，比他们平时见到的那种苍鹰要小上一点，就像莱昂纳多所说的，它有一身蓝色的羽毛，从背部到尾羽都是少见的灰蓝色。

“它真特别。”画家自言自语的感叹。

两人就这么安静的盯着这美丽的生灵看了一会儿，艾吉奥才想起要替他的朋友找出炭笔跟稿纸，“你不画吗？”年轻的刺客显得有点着急，“它待会儿就要飞走了。”

莱昂纳多继续目不转睛的盯着塔楼顶端的影子，“不，”他回答，似乎馅进了周遭的那片天空里，似乎盯着的并不是那只鹰，“有时候我只是看着。”

刺客觉得他的朋友又在说奇怪的话。正当他无奈的这么想的时候，那只赤腹鹰扭过头去梳理翅膀下的羽毛，其中一片羽毛脱离翅根，被阳光镀上了金，往农舍的红瓦缓缓飘落下去。艾吉奥盯着那片羽毛，然后顺着凸起的窗棂攀上屋顶，在它被风吹到别的地方去之前接住了它。

现在比起那只鹰，他显然是更加值得注意的物件了。“啊，不得不说你真擅长这个。”莱昂纳多看着他灵巧的跃下屋脊，语气充满喜爱，然后他的目光移向艾吉奥的手心，想起他的刺客朋友曾提起的那个早夭的幼弟，“玛利亚夫人会很喜欢这件礼物。”

“不，这是给你的，莱昂。”在他出声回应之前，艾吉奥解释到。“我在担心蒙特里久尼也许不那么能让你满意，所以我只好自己尝试一下啦。”

莱昂纳多后来能想起来的只是艾吉奥将羽毛递给他时因攀爬而微微加快的喘息，他白色兜帽下蜷曲的发梢看起来那么柔软，让他纠结于应该用琥珀还是蜜糖与之比较的双眼，还有就是一点点关于这件礼物的不敢置信。至于那只颜色罕见的鹰的模样，他竟然一点也记不清了。

他疑惑自己盯了艾吉奥多久，因为刺客看着他，眼神透露出为难。“没有另外一根了，莱昂。”他说，莱昂纳多慌忙低下头去看躺在他手里的那片羽毛，它果真是蓝色的，根部硬硬的戳着他的掌心，比他以往见过的任何一根都要漂亮。假如那个叫佩德鲁乔的男孩在这里，一定兴奋的又叫又跳。

“我很喜欢，谢谢，艾吉奥。”他说，刺客因此露出微笑，于是他也感受到一阵模糊的欣喜。

他们坐回马车上，画家又抬头去看那只鹰，但它已经飞走了。

*

克劳迪娅拥抱他，就像拥抱亲人，并不是因为许久以前那幅未能完成的肖像画，莱昂纳多开始小心翼翼的期待这份亲密有几分是来自于女孩的哥哥。

“要不是你从没到过蒙特里久尼，我都要以为是你把艾吉奥领回来的。”克劳迪娅朝画家眨眨眼睛，艾吉奥一下马车就被马里奥叔叔叫走了，只得由她来招呼客人，好在这是个颇受欢迎的来宾。“他总是好久才回来一次，我跟母亲都很想念他。”她有点无奈的抱怨到，可这样的话她不会亲口对艾吉奥说，至少现在不会。

“原谅我，大师，我忙完这些就来。”克劳迪娅叫来几个侍从替莱昂纳多安置行李，然后匆忙的回到会客厅的一堆账簿前。

她比几年前长高了不少，几缕乌发从脑后的发网间漏出来，少了各种珠翠的朴素长裙只凸显了她越发具有威慑力的美丽。当莱昂纳多注视着她熟练的拨弄那些算筹时，他惊奇的意识到奥迪托雷家的两个孩子究竟有多么相似，同样的黑发，同样遗传自母亲的美好容貌，同样坚强又固执。但克劳迪娅会比同样年岁的艾吉奥更好，这是女孩流过许多以往只为心上人而流的眼泪换来的。

“终于完成了。”一会儿之后，女孩从那些账簿上抬起头来，“真高兴你能来，莱昂纳多大师，”克劳迪娅边说边把羽毛笔塞回墨水瓶里，“母亲见到你会很开心的。”

“我正思考着要为玛利亚夫人画像呢。”莱昂纳多说，克劳迪娅看起来很高兴，但随即又面露愁苦，“那再好不过了，也许看到你，她会清醒一点。”

女孩挽着画家的胳膊朝后院走去，艾吉奥已经在那儿了。

玛利亚双手捏着串念珠坐在凉廊下，头发斑白，眼神木然，日光被庄园的屋檐割去一半，堪堪铺上她的裙角。这让兄妹俩想起他们煞有介事地跑去问安的那个早晨，奥迪托雷宅邸的四壁上肆意攀附的常春藤，母亲正忙着摆弄着院子里的花草，稍晚一点的时候她会从集市上带些鸡蛋回来。

克劳迪娅走过去跟艾吉奥站在一起，注视着他们的母亲，一切都还未发生时的日子已经那么久远，似乎从未存在过。“她是从什么时候开始衰老的？”艾吉奥说，好像真有这么疑惑。兄妹俩同时抽了口冷气，这是显而易见的事实，他们却表现得像是第一次意识到。

“才没有呢。”接着奥迪托雷家族最年轻的姑娘反驳到，似乎承认母亲的衰老比承认她的死亡更加令她难以接受。她还想继续争执，眼睛却瞄见金发画家从已经支好的画布后方投过来的安抚眼神，不是给她的，她突然住了嘴。

“只是，只是她的灵魂已经离开了。”

她不在那儿了，这就是克劳迪娅对于玛利亚缄口不言的解释。他们到达蒙特里久尼最初的几个星期，克劳迪娅坚持要亲自照顾他们的母亲，就连马里奥叔叔派来的侍从也没能获得她的认可，但这份坚持没能持续多久。

“这无法不让我落泪，”艾吉奥游荡在佛罗伦萨的那些日子里，克劳迪娅常给她的哥哥写信，却不知道他会在哪里歇脚，于是干脆都寄去莱昂纳多的工作室。她在信中写到：“她整天都在摸那个装羽毛的箱子，若不是我央求，她记不起要吃饭或是洗漱。如果我要拿走它，母亲就会像一个粗俗的村妇一样破口大骂。她有时也会清醒过来，问起你去哪了，或是父亲、费德里克跟佩德楚乔的事。这样的问询竟是出自我们聪慧坚强的母亲之口，几乎扯碎我的心。”

也许是那天下午的太阳温暖又不太灼人，也许是莱昂纳多的到访——奥迪托雷兄妹更愿意相信是后者，总之，玛利亚的精神确实好了一点，尽管她只是在莱昂纳多向他问安时念出了画家的名字。

在莱昂纳多挑好角度开始作画之前，艾吉奥走过去坐在他的母亲身边。以往当各种刺杀任务让他不得不离开庄园时，他会来陪玛利亚坐上一会儿，他总说母亲太瘦了，让庄园里的仆人照顾她多吃点，他总跟母亲说他爱她。

“你爱我吗，母亲？”

玛利亚通常不会回答，但那天下午她露出了一个微笑，是一切都还未发生之时那种平静又美好的笑容。一位母亲在儿子的问询中显露微笑，的确是值得用画笔记录下来的景象，莱昂纳多这么想。他将竖起的画板横放下来，企图在画面中加上他年轻的刺客朋友。

但也许他又盯着没披白袍的艾吉奥发了太长时间的呆，从他被红绸束起的黑发，纤长浓密的眼睫，到袖口褶皱下露出的手指。他的凝望太过热切，以至于刺客在凝望中朝他走来，倾身下来提醒他的朋友谁才是大师的模特。

“专心点，莱昂。”艾吉奥说，轻轻拍了下画家的肩膀，他听起来并不恼怒。这让莱昂纳多紧张的埋下头去找他的笔，并努力想要理解他的朋友话语间隐约透出的愉悦。

*

莱昂纳多遇到了新的困扰。

往后的几天一直没出太阳，持续的阴雨天让玛利亚的精神再次低落下去。她又开始了对死去的丈夫和儿子们的漫长等待，甚至不愿意在克劳迪娅的搀扶下离开房间到花园里走走。于是艾吉奥转而从镇上寻找一位与母亲身形相仿的女士充当临时模特，好让莱昂纳多完成躯干部分的描绘。

画家称赞那位女士有“令人印象深刻的美貌与谈吐”，但艾吉奥对上前搭讪的建议表现得兴致缺缺。莱昂纳多知道刺客的新目标因天气搁置了行程，现在也许正缩在某个小镇的妓馆里花天酒地，不能尽快手刃敌人这件事让艾吉奥显而易见的烦躁起来。

“知道吗，艾吉奥，雇主们为了防止画家与模特在长时间的作画或静止不动中太过疲惫，通常会请来乐师和歌者在现场奏乐。”

“得了吧，蒙特里久尼可没有你能瞧得上眼的吟游诗人呢。”

“关于这个，我听说某人的鲁特琴弹得很不错。”

刺客惊讶的看了他的朋友一眼，以确认莱昂纳多没在开玩笑。他把画笔跟调色盘都搁在膝盖上，双手摆出祷告的模样，看起来确实是在认真的请求一场表演，“拜托，艾吉奥，再这样下去我跟这位小姐都要睡着啦。”

“好吧，既然这是你要求的。”他转身回到屋子里，一会儿之后带回来一把老旧的鲁特琴，显然很久没有人去弹奏它了。艾吉奥在莱昂纳多身边的椅子上坐下来，摸索着拧紧弦上的旋钮，对着琴弦拨弄了几下，然后犹豫的开始唱起来。

起初，诚实的说，他唱的简直不堪入耳。莱昂纳多怎么也听不出曲调，就连充当模特的那位女士也抬起袖子遮住脸，好让自己不要笑得太过失态。“这音乐也同样令人印象深刻”，她压低声音，又十分欢快的对画家说，得到后者一个抱歉的微笑。

但那曲调很快就明晰且动听起来。能够顷刻之间夺人性命的双手，同样能够弹奏出让人心悸的美妙音乐，这又令莱昂纳多陷入莫名其妙的惊喜之中。他以为艾吉奥会选择一首佛罗伦萨街头流行的小调，但他在词句中听见了地狱和天堂，还有维吉尔与贝雅特里齐的名字。

孟都亚的幽魂，艾吉奥唱到。不可否认的是年轻的刺客有一把好嗓子，带点磁性与齿轮碰撞发出的机械感，他的声音随着年岁的慢慢增长会变得愈加厚重，但这时只让莱昂纳多联想到亚平宁山脉间星罗的湖泊，想到海，或是从荒原吹来的，最终会穿过那座永恒之城的风。艾吉奥垂着脑袋，一边手肘撑在腿上，手指剐蹭着琴弦，束发的绸带不知什么时候被雨水浸湿了一角。而莱昂纳多搁下画笔看着他，似乎能从20岁的艾吉奥身上窥见20年后的他会是什么样子。

后来艾吉奥对妹妹说：听起来不可思议，但假如是莱昂纳多，那就一点也不奇怪。

当那幅肖像终于快要完成的时候，莱昂纳多要做的只是期待玛利亚的精神能尽快好起来，能让他把脸部的细节好好完善一下。他把画板搬进室内，罩上一块湿布以防止颜料干的太快。

“这儿，”当他忙着收拾那些摆的乱七八糟的手稿时，艾吉奥对着他的画饶有兴趣的欣赏起来。刺客的手指轻轻蹭着画上玛利亚脖颈处的一块阴影，粘了一点颜料下来，那里呈干枯的浅青色，“为什么要这样画？”

“啊，还没完成呢。我待会儿还要上一层紫色。”莱昂纳多看着疑惑在年轻的刺客脸上逐渐加深，最终还是没有卖关子。“想想看，艾吉奥，阳光透过绿叶再照射到皮肤上形成的颜色。”

艾吉奥于是又扭头回去看那幅画，过了一会儿他笑道，“我不该怀疑你的，天才。但我猜这样的颜色只适合母亲与克劳迪娅那样白皙的皮肤，不包括我。”

当然，莱昂纳多想，他已经在脑中构思了那么多次要怎样去描绘那被佛罗伦萨的阳光吻成蜜色的皮肤，带着疤痕的嘴唇，奔跑在屋脊上的轻盈身姿让画家误以为他长出了翅膀。如此轻易的，他又在盯着艾吉奥看个不停，直到年轻的刺客开始回望他。

“我受够你的眼睛了，莱昂。”一会儿之后，艾吉奥将脸转开，终于显露出一点不悦，“通常情况下我甚至不会往这方面想。”

“抱，抱歉，这让你厌烦了吗？”画家赶紧移开目光，双眼惊慌的四处乱瞟。

“不，我想说的是，我没那么擅长这个，所以要是我会错了意……”

“什么？”

刺客又盯着他看了一会儿，显得很费解，像是遇到了什么棘手的事。“好吧，过来。”他说，叹了口气，接着伸出手示意自己没戴着袖箭的，空空荡荡的手腕，扯住画家的领子好让莱昂纳多凑近他。

然后艾吉奥吻了他，于是整个世界在一片战栗中平静下来。

*

莱昂纳多几乎忘记了，有时候艾吉奥也可以表现得不那么像个刺客。就像他常做的那样，摘了兜帽在莱昂纳多的工作室乱窜，模仿那些助手的语调称他为“大师”；有时他忙着惩戒学徒，艾吉奥在角落发出佯装的痛呼，好像莱昂纳多的木尺正落在他手腕上。

还有那一次，他从窗口荡进室内的木架上，垂着双腿，靴尖一晃一晃的，“我无法与任何人相爱了，莱昂纳多！我的身份只会为姑娘们带去危险而已。”他喊到，仿佛真有这么沮丧，将正在稿纸上涂涂画画的大师吓了一跳，就连安格尼罗和因诺森托也抬起头惊异的望着他。

莱昂纳多看着他最亲密的朋友落至地面，然后大笑着走过去拥抱他，“有趣，圣殿骑士甚至忌讳提起你的名字，而你担心的却只是不能去讨姑娘们的欢心。”

或者就是现在，他的嘴角被莱昂纳多脸上的短须磨的发红，眼睛湿的要命，仿佛他刚刚哭泣过。这样的艾吉奥让他下腹生出一阵痛苦又美妙的痉挛，有那么一瞬间，莱昂纳多像是突然患了哮喘。

“天哪，呼吸，呼吸。”艾吉奥愣了一下，连忙去拍打画家颤抖的背部，“真有这么糟？”他凑在莱昂纳多耳边问，接着忍不住笑了，看起来很开心。

“你比姑娘们还害羞呢，莱昂，不过是更好的那种。”他说，脑后的发带不知道什么时候被对方扯掉了。艾吉奥松散开的，贴上脸颊与脖颈的长发使他看起来同时是达娜厄、欧罗巴与伽倪墨德斯，莱昂纳多这么想，即使是传说中如此美丽以至于令诸神之王为之倾心的人类也不可能比艾吉奥更好了。

“这实在是……”莱昂纳多支支吾吾的，找不出合适的形容词。

在他让事情变得更糟之前，艾吉奥又救了他一次，“好啦，慢慢来，”他温柔的说。他在床上总是这幅样子吗，莱昂纳多迷迷糊糊的想，突然明白了姑娘们为何那样欢迎艾吉奥在花丛中流连，“你在这方面可比我有经验多啦，天才。”

“转过去。”一会儿之后，画家说，而刺客欣然应允。

当莱昂纳多的手指进入他时，艾吉奥费了很大努力才忍住了把他踹下去的冲动。他觉得这件事本身就很奇怪，莱昂纳多有一双漂亮的手，或者说他没有一处是不漂亮的，跟艾吉奥不一样，那是一双艺术家的手。手指纤长，时常沾着难以洗掉的深色颜料，不久前才握着笔替玛利亚画像，更久之前还替艾吉奥修好了袖剑，如今却在做一些艾吉奥让感到下流又陌生的事。

其实也不是那么奇怪，但他很快就没有功夫胡思乱想了。莱昂纳多一定是碰到了哪里，因为艾吉奥的腰突然塌下去，凹陷的脊沟上方是耸起的肩胛骨，让画家同时想起利刃与鹰的双翅。“天呐，那儿……我从没……”刺客喘息着说道，在莱昂纳多的触碰下受伤一样的发着抖，仿佛对方带来的不是欢愉而是痛苦。

莱昂纳多让他放松，艾吉奥想也没想就照做了，他向来很信任他，即使刺客不太明白到底怎样才算是放松。画家的手指增加了一根，然后又加了一根，在他两腿之间的入口又翻又搅，并不太疼，艾吉奥却觉得自己要哭了，跟以往为父亲或兄弟流下的眼泪都不一样。过了一会儿，他把脑袋埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的说，“我想不通上帝为什么认为这是有罪的。”

“什么？”

“我是说，这感觉很好……”他突然又不知道该说什么了，因为莱昂纳多开始碰他身上的疤，腰侧或是胸口，让他觉得自己发了烧。他想起那些没能躲开弓箭或是斧子的夜晚，他不敢去找医生，白袍浸了血，一路滴滴答答的延伸向莱昂纳多的工作室。不太严重的时候，他只是透过窗子望一眼屋里的光然后离开，但更多时候是莱昂纳多把他带进屋里，点起蜡烛然后将穿了线的针放在火上烤。

“你如果要画我，记得别画这些疤了。”他转过身子对画家说。

莱昂纳多的指尖轻轻蹭过那些浮起的疤痕，似乎能摸出伤口下自己亲手缝入的线，头一次的，他觉得那些缝线拼出了艾吉奥的名字。他的一部分思绪回到画架前，想象在宝石胶、孔雀石、朱砂和骨炭之间造出一个与艾吉奥相似的生灵来，他会怎样虔诚的画出他蜜色的皮肤，又怎样悲伤的用调色刀划开它们，再将红色的血填入沟壑呢？

“为什么，它们也是你的一部分。”画家回答。莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛又在盯着他，而艾吉奥受不了这个，好像他是什么难得的宝藏一样。“去你的，莱昂纳多，你不能就这么看着我却什么都不做。”他呜咽着说，委屈又烦躁，完全没了先前那副乖戾的样子。他伸手将他的朋友推倒在床铺上，掌根贴着左边胸口，正是袖剑刺入身体的位置。

艾吉奥很擅长这个，有点太擅长了。他跨坐到那些浅金色的毛发上方，臀部缓缓沉向莱昂纳多的腹股沟，终于完全贴紧，莱昂纳多不太想看还是很清楚的看见了他的双腿是如何发着抖，那些绷紧的肌肉，他没被照顾的前端正湿亮的滴着水，从那件凌乱的开领衬衫下摆透出来，热乎乎的挨着画家的小腹。

“天哪。”刺客小声呻吟道，听起来像是挨了一拳。

“疼吗，艾吉奥，疼不疼？”

“不疼，”他停顿了一下，“我想你可以开始动了。”艾吉奥还想说点别的什么，但莱昂纳多很快就让他无暇他顾。事实上，他叫的比第一次接客的妓女还响，还发着抖，像艘在巨大风浪里快要沉底的破船。“上帝，莱昂纳多……这感觉太妙了，”艾吉奥语无伦次的说，握在画家肩膀上的双手几乎抓不稳，“上帝也应该被好好操一回……”

画家因为他乱七八糟的胡话而笑出声来，艾吉奥坐在他身上，柔软又滚烫身体热切的含着他，“用力，我骑过比你烈上不少的马，你不会把我颠坏的。”他说，然而一会儿之后又喘息着央求莱昂纳多慢一点。

他们在房间里从下午胡闹到了太阳落山，艾吉奥看起来一点也不累似的，掀开莱昂纳多的上衣去数那些遍布画家全身的雀斑，他表示它们非常可爱。莱昂纳多想提醒艾吉奥去清理一下，可是年轻的刺客看起来很开心，所以那些琐碎的事突然就显得不重要了。

他们好长时间没说话，直到马里奥的声音在楼下响起。“该出发了，艾吉奥！”奥迪托雷家族最年长的刺客喊道，然后他身边那些嬉笑着的佣兵也都纷纷喊起艾吉奥的名字。“啊，我从没觉得刺杀任务这么令人讨厌。”艾吉奥嘟囔着从莱昂纳多身边离开，拾起在地板上皱成一团的衣物。

“小心点，别又弄伤自己了。”莱昂纳多有点失望，但艾吉奥总是会有各种各样的原因要离开，他不能奢求刺客总是会留下来陪着他。他注视着已经整理好自己的艾吉奥，刺客的一只脚已经搭上窗沿，听到他的话又停下来。

“你真好。”他笑着说，似乎又不满足于用这样简单的词语来形容莱昂纳多，于是凑过来给他一个吻，“我回来再跟你说。别担心，天才，你得到我了。”艾吉奥说完，靴底轻盈的踩上窗沿，像鸟儿一样跃了出去。

“你得到我了。”莱昂纳多重复着这句话，透过窗口看到艾吉奥左肩那条披风在他身后翻飞着，年轻的刺客转过一个拐角，渐渐看不见了。他以后也许会到威尼斯、弗利、罗马，甚至远至异国，但是他永远会回来，莱昂纳多永远都希望他回来。

画家因此露出一个微笑，然后轻轻笑出声来，接着他仿佛害怕被人听见一样停下来，然后又笑了一下。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *AC屑作 赶在小夜莺生日这天发出来啦 又臭又长 感谢各位观众老爷赏脸阅读  
> *感觉想写的完全没有写出来呢真的是屑作呜呜呜呜呜  
> *关于赤腹鹰：其实这种鹰的主要分布地区根本不包括意大利 为什么写到它是因为羽毛配色很像老年挨揍的刺客袍 就好巧（。  
> *关于挨揍唱歌：启示录小说里明明写了虽然一开始真的很难听但是后面逐渐好听起来了嘛 为小夜莺正名！（闭眼吹）


End file.
